Digimon Tamers: New Dreamers
by Megaraptor
Summary: Four years after the D-Reaper's defeat, new tamers have appeared in Shinjuku. As this happens, a new threat faces the digital world... causing the Digimon Tamers to fight once again... (Episode 01 REVISED)


_                I dreamt a dream once._

_                I dreamt the dream that the game I played would become real.  That I would be a Tamer, and have a digimon partner, just like the people on the TV show._

_                Then, unbelievably, that dream became real.  There was Guilmon, as plain as day, standing right in front of me.  And then came Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon… It wasn't a game any longer… it was a reality._

_                And like all things real, it wasn't all fun and games… We laughed, but we also cried.  We had fun, but we also had to fight.  We even had to see someone we cared about die…_

_                And then, as if it really were a dream, it all came to an end.  They were gone… It was like waking up, and being surprised that what you thought you'd experienced was a mere illusion._

_                But Guilmon wasn't an illusion…_

_                He's just not here…_

_                I dream a new dream now… for him to come back, along with the others._

_                I just don't know if it'll come true this time…_

**Digimon Tamers: NewDreamers**

Episode 01: New Tamer!  Here Comes Bearmon!

                Takato Matsuki yawned as he rose from his bed.  Groggily, he staggered out of his room towards the bathroom.  He shut the door behind him, and lazily looked into the mirror.

                The young man of 16 stared at his reflection.  He hadn't changed in appearance much in the last four years, aside from growing taller.  Most notably, he still had the bushy, wild head of brown hair he'd always had.

                Takato sighed, and turned on the water.  He gathered it in his hands, and brought it up to splash himself in the face.  Then, he reached over and grabbed a towel, drying it off.

                "Takato!  Breakfast is ready!" he heard his mom call.

                "Alright mom!  I'll be down in a bit!  Let me get ready!"

                Several minutes later, Takato came down the stairs, dressed in his usual blue T-shirt (he'd out-grown the sweatshirt) and jeans.

                "Hey mom," he said in greeting, looking at the table. "Cereal again…?" he groaned.

                "You'll eat and you'll like it," Mie Matsuki replied. "And by the way, your father and I are going to need help making some deliveries today…."

                "We deliver?" Takato asked, his mouth somewhat full of mushy cereal.

                "Of course we do," Mie replied. "We have for almost two years now.  Mr. and Mrs. Hirai ordered two dozen rolls, and they live several blocks away.  You need directions to their house?"

                "Yeah.." Takato replied. ".. Who are the Hirais?"

                "They just moved in several weeks ago," Mie replied. "Mrs. Hirai comes in here every other day… never seen her husband, though.  She says she also has two boys, Takao and Shoji."

                Takato nodded, and forced down the last spoonful of his breakfast.  He sighed. "I guess I'll have to call Kazu and Kenta and tell them I'll have to meet up with them later…"

                Thus, about a half-hour later, Takato was walking down the street, carrying two boxes, each of them containing a dozen rolls.  The size of the boxes caused him to move rather awkwardly, so he was thankful when he reached the address his mother had written down.

                Then he groaned when he realized it was an apartment building.

                Sighing, Takato walked in, riding up the elevator to the designated floor.  Finally, he reached the right room, and knocked on the door.

                It was a few moments before someone answered him.  When they did, the door was opened by what appeared to be a boy of seven.  He has black hair, and wore a blue baseball cap turned backwards.  He wore a red and white T-shirt and jean shorts.

                "Uhm… hi," Takato said. "I'm from the Matsuki bakery… I'm making a delivery…"

                The boy nodded. "Mom said you'd be coming by.." he said. "I'll go get my brother.  Come on in."

                The boy moved aside, allowing Takao to enter.  He then walked down the hallway leading towards the bedrooms.

Takato set the boxes down on the coffee table and looked around.  It wasn't a large living space, but it was apparently big enough.  Takato blinked in surprise when he saw the small pile of familiar-looking cards lying on the floor.  He began to reach down to pick one up…

"Uhm, hey," said a voice behind him.

Takato turned sharply.  Standing behind him was the young boy, and another boy who was apparently his older brother.  He appeared to be eleven, had black hair, a green T-shirt, and grey shorts.

"Hi, I'm Takao," the older boy said, holding out his hand.

Takato took it and shook it. "Uhm, I'm Takato.  Takato Matsuki."

Takao nodded. "This is my younger brother Shoji," he said, indicating the other boy.  He then reached into his pocket. "Uhm… my mom left some money for you…"

Takato nodded, and took the money Takao had taken out.  He carefully counted it and nodded. "This seems about right…" he said, putting the money in his pocket.  He then looked down at the pile of cards.

"You play the digimon card game?" he asked.

Takao blinked. "Eh… no.  But Shoji here is pretty into it…"

Shoji smiled up at Takato. "Takao says it's just a stupid game…"

Takato grinned, folding his arms. "Stupid game huh?" he replied. "Well, he may just be wrong about that… You know, I used to be into the game too…"

"Really?" the younger boy replied.

"Yeah, I collected the cards and everything," he said. "I guess.. Well, I guess I never really outgrew it…"

                Shoji nodded, and picked up his card collection. "I just started getting the cards!  I even bough a card reader!"

                Takato nodded, chuckling a little. "Well, I should be go- ….ing…?"

                Takato's voice trailed off as he looked at one of the cards Shoji held in his hands.  It was a familiar shade of blue, and didn't have the normal logo that all digimon cards had…

                Takao was staring at him. "Something wrong…?"

                Takato's mind quickly snapped back into reality. "Uh… no.  Nothing's wrong.. Like I said, I should be, uhm… going…"

                With that, he made a hasty exit out of the room.

                Takao and Shoji exchanged confused glances. "What was that all about?" Shoji asked.

                Takao shrugged. "The guy's probably just as funny in the head as you are…"

                As Takato walked home, his mind was in a haze.  Why didn't he stay to look at that card?  It was too late now… he couldn't exactly go back for it…

                But it was a blue card.

                A _blue card…!_

                The blue cards were the mysterious objects sent to him and the other Tamers by the digi-gnomes.  When he, Henry and Rika first found them, they made them into Digimon Tamers.  Later, they used them as a method to digivolve their partners to the Ultimate level…

                It couldn't have been a real blue card… it simply couldn't…

                Could it…?

                He needed to talk to someone about this…

                Janyu Wong yawned as he sat at his office computer.  In the four years since the D-Reaper attack, the once secret organization known as Hypnos had virtually disappeared from the minds of the public, much like the existance of digimon as a whole.  After the D-Reaper's defeat, the governments of the world worked hard to cover the scars left on the world by the attack, and had virtually succeeded.  Digimon were once again considered to be an element of a simple children's game.  Those that were old enough to remember the D-Reaper attack simply chose not to talk about it, and those that weren't simply weren't told about it.

                Of course, for the select few whose lives had been changed forever by that "simple children's game", the digimon and D-Reaper would never be forgotten.

                The fact of the matter was, the digital world still existed, hidden amongst the world wide computer network.  And Hypnos, while no longer the secret, covert branch of the government it had once been, continued to bear the responsibility of monitoring it.

                That was why Janyu Wong sat in front of his computer, drinking from a coffee mug to remain awake and alert.  That was why he wasn't making use of his experiences with digimon to land a high paying job at a University, or revolutionizing the field of digital technology.  He and his fellow "Monster Makers" were responsible for the creation of the entities known as digimon.  Now, they were responsible for making sure they, or any other digital apparitions, would never trouble the physical world again.

                Of course, for Janyu, he personally had another reason for continuing his work with Hypnos…

                Janyu sighed as his eyes fell on a photograph of his family.  His wife, Mayumi.  His elder son and daughter.  Henry, and Suzie…

                In the battle with D-Reaper, Janyu had placed a program within the body of Terriermon, Henry's partner.  It had led to the defeat of the D-Reaper, but at a heavy price.  Implementing the program had meant that the digimon themselves would have to return to the digital world, separating them from their human partners…

                Janyu would never forget the look he saw on the faces of Henry, Suzie, Rika, Takato, Ryo, Kazu Kenta, Jeri, Ai and Mako as they watched their best friends in the world leave them…

                His son and daughter had forgiven him, and he knew the other Tamers bore him no ill will.  They knew he had done it because he felt he had to.  The D-Reaper would have destroyed the world and all of humanity if it hadn't been stopped…

                But Janyu still felt he owed it to Henry and the others to get them their friends back.  His program had been a mere tool in defeating the D-Reaper… it was their self sacrifice that had saved the world, not him…

                "Penny for your thoughts?"

                Janyu looked up.  Standing beside him was Mitsuo Yamaki, the head of Hypnos.  As usual, he was wearing his black business suit and sunglasses.

                "Oh, hello Yamaki," Janyu said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I guess I'm a little out of it this morning…"

                "I noticed," Yamaki replied. "Is something bothering you, Janyuu?"

                Janyu sighed. "Nothing more than the usual…"

                Yamaki sighed, knowing exactly what his friend meant. "It's been four years Janyu.  There hasn't been a single bio-emergence since then, and there have been no new links between the digital and earth planes… I never thought I'd say this, but perhaps it's time to give up the ghost."

                "I know that Yamaki," Janyu said. "But I have to keep trying… I owe it to my son… I owe it to all of them.  They never deserved that…"

                Yamaki was about to say something in reply, when the phone on Janyuu's desk rang.  Janyu sighed, picking it up. "Yes, hello?"

                "Mr. Wong?" the secretary on the other end of the line said, "there's a young man that I have on hold asking to speak to you… a Takato Matsuki… I was going to hang up, but he says it's extremely important, and that he knows you personally."

                Janyu's expression became one of confusion. "Takato…?  Well… put him through…"

                Moment's later, Takato's voice came through. "Mr. Wong?  It's me, Takato… listen, I saw something today.  And not just anything…"

                Takao Hirai yawned from his place on the couch.  He clicked through the various television channels, trying to find something worth watching.

                He didn't, and so he turned off the TV and stood up.  As he did, though, he felt himself step on something.  He looked down, and saw his foot on his brother's digimon cards.

                "Shoji," he grunted, bending down. "Always leaving your stuff lying around," he said as he began to pick them up.

                He thumbed through the small amount of cards. "What is this digimon stuff all about, anyway?" he wondered aloud.  His eyes fell on one card in particular.  It was a grey, furry one that closely resembled a bear.  It wore a blue baseball cap that was eerily reminiscent of Shoji's. It also had two red markings under each eye, and a diamond shape on his forehead of the same color that was partially hidden by his hat.  The creature also wore a blue belt that was slung over his shoulder, and had several more belts on its arms.

                "Bearmon…?" he said, reading the creature's name aloud. "Oh yeah, now that's a real original name…"

                He set the cards down.  It was then that he noticed that one of them looked different from the others.  It was solid blue.  Takao picked it up, flipping it over.  All it did was a "D"-shaped symbol, with the pixilated image of a dinosaur reaching out of the opening of the letter.

                "Must be some cheap thing they pack in with the others," Takao guessed.

                It was then that Takao noticed the object that had been lying beside the cards when they had been on the floor.  It wasn't that big, and had buttons, a screen for displaying information, and a slot.  He'd seen Shoji running cards through the slot.  He called it a 'Card reader'…

                "Hmm," Takao wondered.  He glanced down at the handful of cards on the table, and picked one up.  Then, he brought it down, running it through the card reader.

                Seconds later, information was displayed across the screen. "FlaWizardmon, Armor Level." Takao read. "Attacks, Fire Cloud and Magic Ignition.  Wizard Digimon… Virus type?"

                Takao scratched his head.  He understood SOME of that.

He looked at the card he had run through the reader.  Indeed, it did look like a wizard.  Its costume was flamboyant red-orange, and he carried a wand that looked like a match, with a blue tip.  It had a second one attached to his belt, only with a red tip.  The creature's hat, as well as parts of its costume, seemed to be on fire.

                Takao set that one down.  Next, he picked up the card that had the digimon called "Bearmon" on it, and ran it through the card reader.

                "Bearmon," he read aloud. "Animal digimon, Rookie Level.  Attack, Bear Fist.  Vaccine Type.  Animal Digimon.  Hmm." With that, he set it aside.

                He looked at the blue one. "Well, they had to put in there for something," he said.  He reached for it, and then he ran it through the card reader.

                Takao frowned.  Nothing had appeared on the screen.  It probably was just some useless pack in extra….

                Then suddenly, light burst from the card reader's screen.

                Takao was taken by surprise, causing him to fall back. "What the-?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked at the light-radiating device.  All around him, the lights in the apartment flickered, until they went out completely…

                "Takao?" Shoji called from his room. "Did the power go out or something?"

                "Sh-shoji!" Takao stammered. "G-Get in here…!  Your card thingy is doing something weird!"

                In a matter of moments, Shoji came running into the room. "What do you mean?" he asked. "If you broke it I'm telling…."

                The younger boy's voice trailed off when he saw what was going on.  Takao had gotten to his feet, and was backing away.

 "What'd you do?!" Shoji demanded.

                "Nothing!" Takao replied. "Well, I did run that weird blue one through it…"

                Just then, the light radiating from the device seemed to dim.  The device visibly shrank, and changed shape as well.  When the light finally disappeared, it revealed that the card reader had now become something totally different.

It now had a tab hanging off it, and the screen was located at the center.  Its main color was red, and it had orange buttons, and a ring around the screen of the same color.  Not to mention it was smaller, and the slot for running cards through it was now located on the side…

                Takao, whose eyes were still wide in shock, struggled to find the right words.

 "Wh-whoah… how the heck did they engineer THAT?!"

As if on cue, the lights came back on around them..

                "Whoah," Shoji said, walking towards it. "It's like one of the toy digivices…"

                "Stay back!" Takao exclaimed, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "It could… stun you or something…"

                "Oh come on!" Shoji groaned.

                As soon as he said that, a beam of light suddenly emitted from the screen of the device.  Both brothers became silent as they watched what transpired.

                A shape began to take form in the light, first appearing as a silhouette.  It then began to take form, becoming a small creature with grey fur, with red markings under his eyes, and a diamond shape on his forehead.  It had a baseball cap on backwards, with the word "BEARS" written on it.  It also had large paws, a belt slung over its shoulder, and belts on its arms.

                Takao blinked.  It looked just like that thing on one of the cards.  The "Bearmon".

                The ray of light faded from the device, and the creature set down on the ground.  He looked up at the two humans, a grin forming across his muzzle.

                "Whoah… cool…" Shoji said, his voice a barely audible whisper.

                Takao didn't say anything in response.  Instead, he fell over, due to the fact that he'd fainted.

                Takato had expected that he'd quietly enter the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building and make his way to the Hypnos branch of the building on his own.  He never expected that when he'd arrived, that men in black suits and glasses would immediately confront him, and would then escort him to the elevator.

                He also never expected to see the people he saw when he stepped out of said elevator either.

                One was a blue haired boy, wearing a black T-shirt and jacket.  Beside him stood a younger girl of the age of eleven.

                "Henry!" Takato exclaimed. "Suzy…!  What are you doing here?"

                "My dad called us," Henry said, an exceptionally stern look on his face. "He said something about you seeing a kid with a blue card…"

                Takato nodded.  He looked around.  The place was almost in an uproar. "I didn't expect it to cause all this, though."

                "Neither did I," Henry replied. "Which makes me wonder what else is going on…."

                Suddenly, the elevator opened up behind them, and another familiar face stepped out.  It was a girl Takato and Henry's age, with her red hair tied back.  She wore a black leather jacket, a shirt with a green heart on it, and jeans.

                "Rika…" Takato said, surprised. "They called you too?"

                The red head nodded. "You have any idea what this is all about?" she asked.  Takato shook his head, and Rika sighed.

                "Hey Rika," Henry said, looking at what was going around them.

                "Hey Henry," Rika replied.  Her gaze fell on the girl standing beside him. "Suzy… is that you…?"

                Suzy laughed nervously. "Sure is Rika," she said. "It's been a long time…"

                "Sure has," Rika said in reply.

                Just then, the four former Tamers noticed a slightly chubby man with glasses walking towards them.  They recognized him as Rob McCoy, one of the Monster Makers who had worked with Henry's father on the project that had created the digimon.

                "Hello kids," he said, obviously looking nervous. "Sorry to keep you waiting… this way, please… Yamaki and the others are expecting you."

                He led them through the bustling offices, until they finally emerged into a large room. It was darkened, with computer consoles lined up along all the walls.  It was the area Hypnos had used to monitor wild ones and the network itself back when Digimon first began appearing in the real world.  Already, Riley and Tally were at their stations, and the grid was apparently in operation.

                They had brought up what appeared to be a map of Shinjuku.  A large red circle indicated a particular area, and Takato had a pretty good idea just where…

                Already gathered in the room were Yamaki, Henry's father, and the rest of the monster makers, save Gorou Mizuno, also known as Shibumi.

                Yamaki saw them enter, and walked towards them. "Takato.  Henry.  Rika.  Suzy," he said, greeting them. "Have you all been told about why you've been brought here?"

                "Dad said it was about Takato seeing a kid with a blue card," Henry replied, "but somehow I doubt that's why this place is in such an uproar…"

                "You'd be right," Janyu said, walking up beside Yamaki. "You see, a few minutes after Takato called us, we detected a bio-emergence in Shinjuku."

                The four former tamers exchanged worried glances.  They knew exactly the impact of that statement.  There hadn't been a single digimon in the real world in four years…

                "Somehow, I doubt that this and Takato seeing what he saw are completely unrelated," Henry said.

                Janyu was about to comment, when suddenly a voice came from behind them. "That's exactly what we were thinking…"

                The group wheeled around to see Shibumi standing there, leaning against a wall.

                The man continued. "I'm sure you four know what it means when a digimon and a blue card appear at the same time.  The boy Takato saw with the card must have used it, and gained a partner…."

                Janyu narrowed his eyes. "Shibumi… we wondered where you had gotten off to…"

                Yamaki coughed, clearing his throat. "We're still tracking the digimon.  It apparently hasn't moved from the general area it appeared in."

                "Uhm… Yamaki…sir," Riley called down.

                Yamaki paused for a moment, and looked up at her. "… What is it Riley?" he asked.

                "There's another disturbance in the network.  I think something else is bio emerging…"

                "Ok, so here I am, sitting at the table with my little brother, and a talking bear that appeared out of one of my brother's toys.  There's nothing weird about that.  No sirree… nothing weird at all."

                The digimon called Bearmon looked at Shoji, who was sitting next to him. "Is he always like this?"

                "He's usually worse," Shoji replied.

                Bearmon nodded, and shoved one of the cookies Shoji had given him into his mouth.

                Takao groaned, slumping down in his chair. "This is nuts… this is completely nuts…"

                Bearmon glared. "If we're going to be partners mister, you're going to have to shape up.  If you don't want me around, I'll gladly leave."

                Takao blinked, and suddenly sat up. "Partners?  What do you mean, partners?"

                Bearmon looked at Takao as if he really were crazy. "Well, you brought me here, didn't you?  That means that you're my tamer!"

                "Wait wait!" Takao exclaimed. "I did not bring you here!  That crazy thing of my brother's brought you here!  If anything, HE brought you here!"

                Bearmon shook his head. "It doesn't work that way.  He wasn't there… when you made me your partner, I mean."

                "It belonged to him though!" Takao retaliated. "Besides, who said I wanted to be the, uh, Tamer of a talking teddy bear?!"

                "What's a teddy bear?" Bearmon asked, scarfing down another cookie.

                Takao sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Listen, there's obviously been some kind of mistake…"

                "Milk?" Shoji asked as he walked over, carrying a glass and a milk jug,

                "Yes, please," Bearmon replied.

                Takao sighed again, continuing. "I didn't want to bring you here!  I don't even know anything about this digiwhatsis stuff!"

                Bearmon shrugged. "Well, to be fair, I don't know anything about humans…"

                "That's not the point!" Takao replied. "If anyone, you should be here for my brother.   He's the one who's into this stuff, after all."

                "But he's not my partner," Bearmon said flatly.

                Takao groaned. "Shoji, help me out here!"

                Shoji grinned. "Don't worry Mr. Bearmon.  My brother may be a bit of a dork, but he's an ok guy.  You'll like him!"

                Takao grimaced. "That's not what I meant, bro.  Tell the little furball to go back where he came from!"

                "I can't go back, though," Bearmon said.

                Takao raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

                "Because I don't even know how I got here…"

                Takao's face smacked his palm. "Oy!  So basically, you're telling me you magically appeared here, you don't even know how you did it, and somehow you know you're supposed to be my "partner"?"

                "That's about the size of it.," Bearmon said, finishing the last of his milk.

                Takao groaned again. "This is some sort of dream, isn't it?  I fainted, and when I wake up, you'll go away…"

                Bearmon raised an eyebrow.

                "Yessir… all I have to do is pinch myself, and you'll be gone…" Takao added, starting to tug on his cheek.

                "You're crazy, aren't you?" Bearmon asked him.

                "I've been telling him that as long as I can remember," said Shoji.

                Bearmon struggled to stifle a laugh, as Takao glared at them both.  Bearmon reached for another cookie, when suddenly his eyes widened.

                "We have to go!" Bearmon shouted suddenly, jumping up on the table.

                "Huh?" Shoji and Takao said simultaneously.

                "Just follow me!" Bearmon replied.  He jumped down, and instantly ran out the door.  Shoji moved to follow, when Takao leapt out of his seat and grabbed him by the shoulder.

                "What are you doing?!" Takao demanded.

                "He said to follow him," Shoji replied.

                "I'm not going anywhere that… thing is going," Takao replied.

                Shoji shot him a dirt look, and jerked free of his brother's grip. "Shoji, stop!" Takao cried, but his brother didn't listen.  Takao sighed, sitting back down.

                … His gaze fell on the device, which had been set on the table earlier.

                "… I must be nuts," he sighed, reaching for it.

                "The digimon we detected earlier is on the move.  It's heading right towards the location we've pinpointed for the 2nd's bio-emergence!"

                Yamaki sighed, turning to the Monster Makers. "If anyone here has any bright ideas, I'm willing to hear them," he said.

                "We could deploy the Yuggoth program," Babel commented. "But then again, we can't exactly afford to wipe everything out when we don't even know what's going on, can we?"

                "If you ask me," Henry said, suddenly speaking up, "We need to get down there and see all of this for ourselves.  We may not have our digimon with us, but we're still the most experienced in matters like this."

                "I agree," Rika added. "It could, and probably does, have something to do with us."

                "Very well," Yamaki replied. "But if we're going to get there, we're going to have to get their fast.  Let's move, on the double!"

                Takao wheezed as he ran a few feet behind his younger brother, who himself was only a few steps behind Bearmon.  All the while, Takao wondered why no one seemed to be bothered by a three foot tall bear running down the street.

                Then again, it was probably better if they didn't…

                "Hey!" Takao shouted, "Where is it you're taking us?!"

                No answer.  Bearmon just kept running forward.  Takao frowned, wondering to himself why he was even getting involved in all of this…

                Suddenly, Bearmon came to a stop.  He peered into a vacant lot, which looked as if there had been a construction job going on there, but had been abruptly halted…

                "Come on, what is this?" Takao asked, upon catching his breath. "There's nothing-"

                Takao was interrupted, a white mist suddenly erupted from the ground.  Takao and Shoji's eyes widened, as the mist spread out over the lot, obscuring the area within.

                "- Here?" Takao finished. "What the heck is that?!  Some sort of wacky fog?"

                Bearmon shook his head. "No.  Come on… we have to go inside…"

                "Hold on a minute!" Takao shouted. "First you run off, tell us to follow you, and force us to run all over town, and now you want us to run into a bunch of mist that just magically shot up out of the ground?!  You're asking me to step into a lot of weird situations here, when I don't even known what's going on!"

                Bearmon glared. "What's your problem?!  You act as if you don't even want me around!"

                "Good call!" Takao shot back. "'Cause I don't!"

                Bearmon growled in response, and prepared to reply, when suddenly realization struck him. "Hey, where the heck is your brother…?"

                "Huh?" Takao asked.  He looked around. "Shoji…?  Hey, Shoji where'd you go…?"

                Then it dawned on them.

                Takao looked into the mist cloud. "Oh god damnit," he groaned.

                Bearmon sighed. "Looks like neither of us have a choice now… so are you gonna go in with me or not?"

                Takao sighed. "Like I have a choice.  Come on!"

                Bearmon nodded, and they both ran forward.  At first, Takao found it hard to see through the murkiness of the cloud, but as he moved in deeper, he began to see things more clearly.  It was as if everything had become a bright shade of purple or pink…

                "Shoji!" Takao cried. "Shoji, where are you?!"

                "FIRE CLOUD!"

                "Get down!" Bearmon grunted, as he suddenly tackled Takao to the ground.  When he did so, a large ball of fire flew over them, striking the ground a short distance away.

                "Where did that come from?!" Takao exclaimed, as he began to get up.

                "There's your answer!" Bearmon shouted, pointing forward with his paw and sneering.

                From that direction, came a sinister laugh.  A humanoid silhouette appeared, obscured by the mist.  It moved forward, and its features became apparent.  Takao recognized it immediately.  The flaming red-orange costume, the match-like wands… he'd seen it on one of the cards earlier that day…

                … And with one arm, he held a struggling Shoji Hirai…

                "Takao!" Shoji shouted, "STAY AWAY!"

                "Well well, what do we have here?" the being said aloud. "Could this be who I seek?  A human, and a digimon?   Yes, you are most definitely a tamer…"

                "Let my brother go!" Takao exclaimed.

                The thing smirked. "How about I don't?  No, I do believe I shall use this fine young man to help me in my mission… my mission to destroy you!" With that, the wizard-like monster burst into laughter.

                Takao turned to Bearmon. "What is this guy?"

                "A FlaWizardmon," Bearmon answered.

                FlaWizardmon?  That was the name of the thing on the card.  It was definitely the same thing…

                Bearmon growled, and took a step forward. "Ah ah ah!" FlaWizardmon laughed. "I wouldn't attack me if I were you, unless you want your little friend here to get hurt…"

                "Let me go!" Shoji demanded, struggling harder.

                FlaWizardmon sneered. "Silence boy," he commanded, raising his wand.

                Takao was growing increasingly more frustrated. "What… what do we do…?" he asked, looking at Bearmon.

                "I don't know," Bearmon replied. "I'm sorry Takao…"

                FlaWizardmon's grin grew wider, and he held up his wand. "This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel!  FIRE CLOUD!"

                Takao and Bearmon immediately jumped aside, causing the fireball launched from the wand to hit the ground between them.  They both instantly started running, and FlaWizardmon fired fireballs after them.

                "Like I said, this is too easy!" FlaWizardmon cackled.

                … Then he was suddenly struck in the face with a rock.

                FlaWizardmon cried out in pain.  He looked in the direction the rock had come from, and saw four humans standing there.  Two boys and two girls… one of them wore a rather noticeable pair of yellow goggles on his head.

                "More humans?!" FlaWizardmon said, sneering.

                Takao and Bearmon instantly came to a stop. "Who are they?" Bearmon asked.

                Takao blinked, when he suddenly recognized the one with the goggles. "Hey, that's the dude who delivered the rolls this morning!"

                One of them, a boy with blue hair, stepped forward.

                "Let him go…" Henry demanded.

                FlaWizardmon's grin returned. "Who are you to demand anything of me?  You're just weakling humans!"

                "They may be, but I'm NOT!  BEAR FIST!"

                Before he could react, Bearmon came running up behind him.  FlaWizardmon turned, just in time to see Bearmon leaping at him as he drove his fist into the wizard digimon's gut.  FlaWizardmon cried out as he was knocked off his feet, releasing his grip on Shoji, who dropped to the ground.

                FlaWizardmon groaned, and started to rise to his feet.  Already, Shoji had gotten up, and ran to his brother's side.

                "I must say, things are not going as I planned!" he said. "But that doesn't mean I am prepared to lose!  FIRE CLOUD!"

                Bearmon grunted, leaping over the fireball that had been launched at him.  He hit the ground, and charged FlaWizardmon again. "Bear Fist!" he shouted, leaping up to punch him again.

                This time, FlaWizardmon was prepared.  He brought his wand up, batting Bearmon away.  The digimon cried out in pain and hit the ground.

                "Bearmon!" Takao cried.  He started to run towards him, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.  He turned, and saw Takato holding him back.

                "Do you have a digivice?" Takato asked.

                "You mean this?" Takao asked, pulling the red and orange device from his pocket and holding it out for Takato to see.

                "Yes, that's it.  Now, do you have any cards with you?" Takato asked next.

                Takao was about to answer no, when Shoji reached into his pocket and pulled out several digimon cards. "I do!" he said, holding them out to Takato.

                "Good," Takato replied, taking them.  He took a moment to look through them, when he picked one out and handed it to Takao. "Use this one.  It's pretty useful, most of the time."

                Takao took it, and blinked. "Ok… but what do I do with it?"

                Takato sighed, and Henry stepped up to explain. "You're supposed to say 'Digi-Modify' and run it through the slot on your digivice.  Then, you say the card's name, and then 'Activate'…"

                Takao nodded, and looked towards the battle.  Bearmon had already gotten back on his feet, and charged FlaWizardmon again.  This time, the wizard launched a fireball, knocking Bearmon back.

                "This is nuts," Takao said to himself, as he brought the card to the digivice's slot… As the card touched the device, he felt… strange.  He couldn't describe it, but it held him back…

                Then he heard Bearmon cry out as he was hit again…

                Takao grit his teeth, and brought the card to the slot again.

                "DIGI-MODIFY!" he shouted, holding the digivice up, swiping the card through. "HYPERSONIC, ACTIVATE!"

                As soon as that was done, Bearmon suddenly felt a rush of power through his body.  He grinned, looking FlaWizardmon directly in the eye.

                "Bear Fist!"

                FlaWizardmon barely had time to react.  In the blink of an eye, Bearmon had rushed at him, and began to furiously pound his fists into FlaWizardmon's gut.  Then, he drew his fist back, and knocked him away.  FlaWizardmon screamed, hitting the ground on his back.

                "You'll pay for that!" the wizard screamed as he jumped back up. "FIRE CLOUD!" he shouted, shooting another fireball at Bearmon.  Bearmon easily dodged, but the effects of the speed increase no longer carried him… it had worn off.

                FlaWizardmon growled. "This has gone on too long!  MAGIC IGNITION!"

                As soon as he said that, flames burst from his wand, circling and roaring up around Bearmon, trapping him.  Then, they began to press in on him, moving closer and closer…

                "We have to do something!" Suzy shouted.

                "Yeah, but what?" Henry asked. "He's got him trapped!"

                As Takao looked at was going on, he was surprised that at this moment, he felt the same as when he'd seen Shoji in danger.  Bearmon was out there, about to loose his life… and all Takao could do was sit back and watch…

                Or could he?

                "I need another card!" Takao cried.

                Shoji nodded. "Here you go!" he said, giving the cards Takato had handed him back to his brother.  Takao nodded, and looked through them… In moments, he had selected one.

                "Digi-Modify! DEFENSE, ACTIVATE!"

                At that moment, Bearmon once again felt the effects of the card on his body.  He grinned, and ran forward, a white aura surrounding his body.  It allowed him to leap through the fire, unaffected by the flames.

                FlaWizardmon sneered, and held out his wand. "Fire Clou-"

                He didn't even have enough time to call out his attack, as Bearmon jumped forward, knocking his wand out of the wizard's hands.  Then, Bearmon drew his other fist back, striking FlaWizardmon across the jaw.

                "Time to finish this!" Takao cried.  He picked out another card, and ran it through his digivice, shouting, "DIGI-MODIFY, STRENGTH ACTIVATE!"

                FlaWizardmon's eyes widened.  Bearmon sneered at him, his fists starting to glow.  Thus, FlaWizardmon reached for his other wand, leveling it at him. "Fire Cloud!" he yelled, but Bearmon dodged it attack easily.  He leapt at FlaWizardmon, kicking him across the face, causing his opponent to stumble backwards.

                Bearmon landed back on the ground. "BEAR FIST!" he shouted, jumping at him again.

                "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" FlaWizardmon groaned as Bearmon's paw was driven into his gut.  The wizard winced in pain…

                … And then his body exploded data.

                Bearmon smiled, and spread out his arms.  The data flowed into his body as Bearmon absorbed the data of his fallen opponent.

                "We did it!" Shoji cried happily, as Takao breathed a sigh of relief.  Around them, the mist of the digital field began to fade.

                "Yamaki!"

                "Huh?" Takao said, turning to see Takato, Henry, Rika and Suzy running towards a blond haired man getting out of a black van that was parked on the street outside the lot.

                "I take it you defeated the wild one?" he asked them.

                Takato shook his head. "I'm afraid not Yamaki," he said, turning towards Takao. "Not us anyway.  He did…"

                Yamaki nodded, and started towards Takao and Shoji.  Suddenly, Bearmon jumped in between them, ready to attack.

                "Hey, Bearmon, it's alright," Takao said.  He looked up at Yamaki. "… Who are you…?"

                "My name is Yamaki," the man answered. "Listen, I can't go into the specifics now, but you have just become a part of something very complex.  Will you come with us?"

                Takao blinked. "I… guess…"

                Yamaki nodded, and then looked down at Bearmon. "I trust he will too, right?  He is your partner, isn't he?"

                Takao paused for a moment.  Bearmon turned, waiting for him to answer.

                "… Yeah.  I guess he is."

                Takato watched as Yamaki led Takao and Shoji towards the van.  As he did so, the boy couldn't help but wonder… why was there now a new tamer?  The digi-gnomes had done so before to combat the threat of the D-Reaper, so why was it doing so now, with the D-Reaper gone?

                Somehow, he knew the answers to those questions would come sooner than any of them suspected…

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Ok folks, there you have it.  The start of my Tamers continuation series.

Ok, there are a few things to explain here.  Yes, of course Takao and Shoji are original characters.  I know it's hard to work with characters such as those, as they have the tendency to become Mary/Marty Sues.  But really, a fan fic author does have the right to make up a character as long as they don't forget the others exist.  I know there's a lot of focus on Takao in this chapter, but that's to be expected, as this is his introduction.  Don't worry… the original Tamers will still play a mighty important role in all this.

Another thing to note is that for the purposes of this fic, several events of the actual series have been stricken from the record.  First of all, Takato never found that portal in Guilmon's home, like he did in at the very end of Tamers' final episode.  Secondly, the Tamers movie "Runaway Digimon Express" (which has, regretfully, never been shown on American shores) also never happened.

Also, Bearmon is not a fan made digimon.  He is real, and was one of the three new digimon created for the video game "Digimon World 3".  Here's a picture of him:

http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic/9839/web-digimon/bo-704.jpg

Credit for the picture goes to the Digimon Pictorial Album.

Now, in the American version of DW3, Bearmon is referred to as Kumamon.  However, that also seems to be the American name of another digimon from Season 4, called Chakkumon in Japan.  So, to avoid confusion, I'm calling Bearmon by his original Japanese name.  His attack, Bear Fist, however, comes from the US version of the game.  
  
By the way, for anyone curious as to what the other new partner digimon for this series are, play DW3. ^_~

Anyway, that's about it.  Toodles.

- Megaraptor


End file.
